Cutie Cutie Cupcake
Cutie Cutie Cupcake is a minor character, through flashbacks and mentions in [[Season 5|'Season 5']].' '''She was mentioned in [[Best Thing That Ever Happened|''Best Thing That Ever Happened]]'' and [[The Light Bulb Scene|''The Light Bulb Scene]], and she makes appearances through flashbacks in ''The Amelia Earhart Story''. Physical Appearance Cutie resembled an older version of Princess Carolyn, but shorter, and with a much heavier build. She had pale pink fur, with a patch of grey fur around her eyes and on her ears, and a white patch on her mouth, nose, and chin. She also had light green eyes, a tuft of curled bangs, and bags under her eyes. Also, a few of her teeth seemed to be missing. She wore a dark teal button-down denim shirt, a magenta undershirt, black pants, and white flats with a green checkered print, and slight heel. She also wore a gold necklace with a triangle pendant with a red dot in the middle, which she eventually gave to Princess Carolyn claiming "it came from the old country and a long line of women who've taken their licks but always land on their feet." Personality Cutie Cutie is shown to have been an irresponsible, chronic alcoholic, therefore Princess Carolyn was left responsible, for doing her job for her—as she was usually too drunk to do anything. This was a big factor in developing her workaholic attitude, as an adult. She took no responsibility for her lot. Cutie claimed, "everyone's fate is predetermined like a game of roulette where the white ball lands on a lucky or unlucky numbe''r." She constantly insisted to Princess Carolyn they're just "''born with unlucky numbers." Cutie also may have been emotionally abusive to Princess Carolyn. She made Princess Carolyn feel guilty, for wanting to go to college in California, and "abandoning her." She taunted her, for thinking she could even get into college, and find a way to pay for it—as mentioned previously she insists "they have unlucky numbers." She said this, as a means to crush her daughter's aspirations of a better life, and career away from poverty. Cutie blames her for miscarrying, and ruining their plan of the Coopers supporting them forever. However, Cutie did eventually try to comfort her daughter when she was distraught over her pregnancy, and later miscarriage. She gives Princess Carolyn her necklace and makes up a family legend that it "came from the old country and a long line of women who've taken their licks but always land on their feet." In the episode ''Ruthie'', as an adult, Princess Carolyn discovers this legend is fake—the necklace is really from JC Penny. This discovery, winds up being the final straw on the worst day of her life, that makes her finally break down emotionally. Cutie however, did come around, and reveals to Princess Carolyn she got into UCLA. She told her that she’s free to do what she wants now that she doesn't have to marry Cooper. Just as Princess Carolyn is about to board her plane, at the last minute, and dependent on the only child who hadn’t left her yet—Cutie begs Princess Carolyn to defer for just a year. She said, "Can you do this one thing for me?" This question is ironic, because all her daughter ever did, was for her benefit. Princess Carolyn refuses this, and leaves to attend UCLA. Background History Cutie Cutie Cupcake was the mother of Princess Carolyn and her eleven siblings. She was a live-in maid for the Wallace family, a wealthy family of foxes in the answering machine tape business, and she and her children stayed in a room above their garage. However, as Princess Carolyn got older, she would often have to do most of the work herself, as Cutie Cutie was an irresponsible alcoholic and was usually too drunk to do any work. Her father was separated from Cutie, and he lived in Raleigh. One night, after she had a romantic fling with the Wallaces' son, Cooper, a teenage Princess Carolyn snuck back into her house, where her mom was passed out drunk on the couch. Her mom woke up and drunkenly told her daughter to not get her hopes up with life, because "life is like a roulette game, and it all depends if the little white ball lands on your number and the problem is most people don’t realize they have unlucky numbers." She then chastised Princess Carolyn, for having college pamphlets for schools in California, and for wanting to leave her; and questioned how she’d even pay for college. Princess Carolyn argued back she’d get a job or paid internship, making her mother mock her even more. She told Princess Carolyn, "that the difference between the two of them is that she knows her place." Shortly afterwards, Princess Carolyn, to her utter dismay—finds out she’s pregnant. While she lamented how her life is over, Cutie was ecstatic that Cooper was stuck with her, and could support them forever. Princess Carolyn starts crying, but her mother calmed her down. She then gave Princess Carolyn her necklace, saying it came from the old country and she got it from her mom, when she first got pregnant. She tells her daughter, that when she looks at the necklace, to remember she comes from a "strong line of women who can take a licking and keep on ticking." Princess Carolyn smiles at this, and her mother told her to not blow their chance. However, Princess Carolyn miscarries, and Cutie initially got mad at her for ruining their plan. Princess Carolyn started sobbing as she apologized, and her mother comforted her. She thought Cooper might still want to marry her, but her mother assured her he’ll want to marry some heiress. Cutie told her she’s free now, to live her life as she wants. Princess Carolyn was still distressed, so her mom shows her the acceptance letter to UCLA, that she received in the mail. However, Cutie at the last minute begged her daughter to stay home for another year, "Can you do this one thing for me?" Princess Carolyn refuses, and boards the plane to Los Angeles, devastating Cutie. Cutie eventually passed away, which was the last time Princess Carolyn went back to her hometown, until 2018. Season 5 Princess Carolyn is shown to be indifferent towards her mother in the present, casually saying she was an alcoholic and not seeming too sad, when talking to Sadie about her death. The only thing she seems to admire about her mother was that she was able to get pregnant, as Princess Carolyn is infertile. Episode Appearances Season 3 * ''Best Thing That Ever Happened'''' (mentioned)'' Season 5 * The Light Bulb Scene (mentioned) * ''The Amelia Earhart Story'''' (flashbacks)'' Trivia *She would sleep with her hands covered in lotion-filled socks. *She is voiced by David Sedaris, Amy Sedaris's (Princess Carolyn) brother. *She had a friend named Evelyn, who she would steal jewelry from, including a ring that apparently got stuck on her finger. It could be implied that she got Princess Carolyn's necklace from Evelyn too. *Her birthday is mentioned by Mikhaela in ''The Light Bulb Scene'' **She also seems to know other facts about Cutie, such as her sleeping with lotion filled socks, and reassures Princess Carolyn she is nothing like her. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Cats Category:Carolyn Family Category:Deceased Category:Animals